Lover wanted !
by Helluin
Summary: Arwen und Aragorn sollen heiraten...doch was wird aus ihren wahren Gefühlen ? Werden Elladan und Elrohir eine Lösung für das Problem finden können ?
1. Familienbande

Disclaimer : Keine Figur, bis auf die ein oder andere freierfundene, gehört mir. ( Glaubt ihr ich wäre im auch nur anhaltsweise im Stande so geniale Charaktere zu entwerfen ? ... Falls ja, dann solltet ihr langsam mal an eurem Verstand zweifeln. ^-^° ) Was ich sagen will : Alles, was ich aus HdR verwendet habe, gehört natürlich J.R.R.Tolkien und nicht mir.  
  
Authors note : Wisst ihr was ich mit dem obrigen ( sehr verwirrenden ) Disclaimer meine ? Hoffentlich...Wenn ihr die Geschichte mögt, dann schreibt mir gaaanz viele Reviews. Das solltet ihr aber erst recht tun, wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt oder ihr Fragen habt ! Nun als Warnung kann ich euch nur sagen, dass es hier meist um Liebesbeziehungen unter Männern geht und wenn ihr das nicht mögt...dann sucht schnell das Weite !  
  
Elbisch ist in , normale Sprache in "". Die Geschichte spielt nach der Vernichtung des Rings und eine Woche vor der Vermählung von Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn und Arwen Undómiel. Gut, dann fangen wir mal an !  
  
Kapitel 1: Familienbande  
  
*****Bruchtal*****  
  
Die Nacht war schon weit vorangeschritten, in der großen Halle in Elronds Haus jedoch war es noch lange nicht Still geworden. Es brannten viele Kerzen, sodass es trotz der schwarzen Nacht, die über Bruchtal lag, in der Halle tageshell war. Seit dem der eine Ring vernichted worden war, war einige Zeit vergangen. Im ganzen Land war wieder mehr oder weniger Friede eingekehrt und eigentlich hätte jeder zufrieden sein müssen, doch ganz im Gegenteil dazu wurde in Bruchtal wieder sehr heftig diskutiert. An dem großen Rundtisch hatten sich gut zwanzig wenn nicht gar dreißig Personen versammelt und alle waren in hitzige Diskussionen verwickelt.  
  
"Ruhe!! So geht das nicht weiter..." Elrond war aufgestanden, dabei hatte er seinen Stuhl zurückgeschoben und sah mit düsterer Miene in die Runde. Er hatte bewusst in der westlichen Sprache gesprochen, da einige wenige der anwesende Personen nur teilweise oder gar kein Elbisch verstanden. Es wurde nun seit Stunden in den verschiedensten Sprachen über nur ein Thema verhandelt und noch immer hatten sie keine Lösung gefunden. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde Mittelerde noch untergehen, bevor sie ein Ergebnis gefunden hatten. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Der Elbenfürst sah noch einmal in die Runde, um sich totaler Stille zu versichern und setzte sich wieder. "Vielleicht sollten wir das Problem auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise lösen." Er wandte sich an seinen rechten Sitznachbarn, "Lord Glorfindel, könntet ihr eine Tafel und Kreide holen ?" Der hochgewachsene, schlanke Elb nickte und erhob sich, durch die Bewegung schimmerten seine Haare wie Gold. Er ging zielsicher und dennoch elegant auf eine der vielen Türen zu und verschwand in ihr für eine geraume Zeit. Als er zurückkam brachte er eine kleine Aufstelltafel und ein Päckchen Kreide mit. Elrond stand auf, ging zur Tafel und deutete Glorfindel sich wieder zu setzen. "Meine Strategie sieht folgendermaßen aus: Wir sammeln an dieser Tafel die Lösungsvorschläge und am Ende hat jeder von uns eine Stimme. Welche Blumenart die meisten Stimmen bekommt wird bei der Hochzeit als Gedecke aufgelegt... Gute Idee, oder ?"  
  
Diese Idee wurde einstimmig angenommen und so wurden die einzelnen Personen aufgerufen ihren Vorschlag abzugeben. Als erstes war Glorfindel an der Reihe, seine Stimme war klar, rein und dennoch konsequent als er zu Elrond sprach, "Es sollten weiße Rosen sein." Und so schrieb es der Fürst auf. Als nächstes kamen einige weitere Elben aus Bruchtal an die Reihe, danach die Elben aus Lothlorien, mitunter natürlich Galadriel und Celeborn, aber auch Haldir, als nächste gaben die Elben aus dem Düsterwald ihre Meinungen ab, allen voran Thranduil und seine Söhne, schließlich kamen Faramir, Eomer, Eowyn und einige andere Menschen zu Wort und letztlich Gimli, die Hobbits und Gandalf. Als alle Empfehlungen gesammelt waren, schrieb Elrond seine eigene darunter und schaute zufrieden auf die Tafel und dann in die Runde. "Ich bin Stolz auf euch ! Estel und Undómiel werden sich sicher über jede Lösung freuen. Lasst uns nun abstimmen."  
  
*****Währenddessen in Aragorn und Arwens Zimmer*****  
  
Estel... Arwen wagte es nicht ihrem Verlobten und ,Bruder' in die Augen zu schauen. Beide saßen sich, auf ihrem großen Bett, gegenüber. Sie konnten nicht schlafen...sie mussten darüber reden, auch wenn sie beide es schon wussten. Ich weiss Arwen..., ich weiss. Aragorn legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie lange an. Was sollte er noch sagen ? Es ging nicht. Wir...aber was sollen wir...? Arwen sah ihn hilflos an. Wieder schwiegen sie, wozu auch reden, jeder von ihnen spürte nur zu gut, was der andere meinte. Sie kannten sich einfach zu lange und zu gut. Aber so würden sie das Problem nie lösen können. Würde ihnen doch nur eine Lösung einfallen, um nicht Heiraten zu müssen ! Plötzlich ertönten zwei Stimmen und die Tür flog auf. Elladan und Elrohir kamen herein gestapft und sahen die Beiden ärgerlich an. Es kann ja sehr wohl sein, dass ihr wisst, wovon ihr sprecht, aber habt ihr schonmal an die armen Elben gedacht die nur zu gerne wüssten was für einem Gespräch sie diesmal lauschen ? Elladan nickte, um seinem Bruder zuzustimmen und bemerkte, Ihr redet nun schon drei Stunden um den heißen Brei herum, um was geht es denn jetzt ?. Ohne auch nur auf die verblüfften und leicht geschockten Gesichter von Aragorn und Arwen zu achten, setzten sich die Zwillinge zu ihnen aufs Bett.  
  
Also, wenn ihr irgendwelche Probleme habt, dann erzählt endlich, vielleicht können wir euch ja helfen ! Elladan sah erst Arwen und dann Estel fragend und neugierig, aber dennoch ernst, an. Wie oft habt ihr uns schon belauscht, hm ? Arwen sah ihren Brüdern böse in die Augen und fing dann schließlich, als sie keine Antwort bekam, an zu erzählen. Es geht um die Hochzeit...w-wir können nicht heiraten ! Elrohir und Elladan zuckten zusammen, Ihr könnt was nicht ? Das ist nicht euer ernst, oder ?! Aragorn stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er seine Brüder verzweifelt an und versuchte es zu erklären. Wo blieb sein Sinn, Sachen auf den Punkt zu bringen, wenn er ihn brauchte ? Elladan, Elrohir...ich weiss nicht ob ihr das verstehen werdet, aber es geht nicht, weil wir einfach zu sehr Bruder und Schwester geworden sind. Ich liebe Arwen sicherlich ! Aber es ist eine andere Art zu lieben und bei ihr ist es ebenso...es geht nicht, denn letztendlich ist es nur die Liebe, die wir auch für Vater und euch empfinden. Als Arwen sah, das ihre Brüder nicht wirklich verstanden was Estel meinte, sagte sie Es sind mehr Familienbande, versteht ihr ? Unsere Herzen und Seelen sind auch miteinander verbunden, aber nicht durch das Band der Liebe, sondern das der Freundschaft.  
  
Elrohir sah Aragorn stirnrunzelnd an Aber du sagtest doch, du liebst Arwen ? Was war denn mit den Liebeserklärungen ? Aragorn hätte mich geheiratet, wenn ich ihn geliebt hätte, um mir Leid zu ersparen. Als er fortging um den Ring zu zerstören, wurde mir allerdings klar, das er mir nicht wirklich fehlte. Als mir bewusst wurde, das es ihm wohl nicht anders erging erzählte ich es ihm... Die Zwillinge nickten. Elladan meinte bedenklich Also weil ihr ,Geschwister' seid, hmm...aber die Hochzeit kann man nicht abblasen. Es wissen zu viele davon und außerdem laufen gerade die allerletzten Vorbereitungen. Könnt ihr euch Vaters Reaktion vorstellen ? Aragorn und Arwen sahen die beiden an und machten ihnen deutlich, dass genau das ja das Thema war, welches ihr Problem darstellte. Die beiden hatten sich schon überlegt dem Fürst zu erzählen einer von ihnen hätte sich neu verliebt, denn dies war ein Grund die Verlobung aufzulösen. Um ehrlich zu sein ist es einer der wenigen Gründe... stimmte Elladan zu. Mag sein, aber Vater würde merken, wenn einer von uns Gefühle vortäuschen würde. Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Es gab einfach keine Lösung...ihr Vater konnte Gefühle nur zu gut spüren...Moment mal ! Warum hatte er dann nie an ihren Gefühlen gezweifelt, fragte sich Aragorn. Dies schien auch Arwen und seinen Brüdern eingefallen zu sein, ihren Gesichtsausdrücken nach zu schließen. Es musste einen Grund geben...Elrond irrte sich fast nie in Gefühlen und schon gar nicht in solch einfachen und gleichzeitig auch noch starken, wie der Liebe ! Es musste in Bruchtal zwei Personen geben, die Estel und Undómiel ähnlich waren und sich liebten....nach einigen Stunden weiterer Beratung waren sie alle dafür, dass die Hochzeit auf jeden Fall stattfinden musste und es auch würde. Estel und Undòmiel mussten nur noch diese Personen finden, damit ihr Plan aufging, sonst mussten sie sich wohl oder übel heiraten.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn bis jetzt noch nicht sehr viel passiert ist, aber das kommt noch ! ( Nächstes Kapitel ! ) Ich muss ja erst mal Arwen von Aragorn wegbekommen...und das ist gar nicht so einfach. Ich möchte ja nicht, das sie Böse wird, denn das ist sie eigentlich nicht. Sie stört manchmal nur gerne... ( Arwen -aus dem Off- : "Gar nicht wahr... *evilgrins* " ) Bitte Reviewed mir ! ( Davon lebe ich...^^' ) Falls ihr irgendwelche Fragen oder Ideen habt, immer her damit ( egal wie sinnlos, sinnloser als meine ersten Ideen können sie nicht sein ). Also bis bald ! Eure Helluin ^-^ 


	2. Das Geheimnis wird gelüftet?

Disclaimer : Keine Figur, bis auf die ein oder andere freierfundene, gehört mir. ( Glaubt ihr ich wäre im auch nur anhaltsweise im Stande so geniale Charaktere zu entwerfen ? ... Falls ja, dann solltet ihr langsam mal an eurem Verstand zweifeln. ^-^° ) Was ich sagen will : Alles, was ich aus HdR verwendet habe, gehört natürlich J.R.R.Tolkien und nicht mir.  
  
Authors note : Wisst ihr was ich mit dem obrigen ( sehr verwirrenden ) Disclaimer meine ? Hoffentlich...Wenn ihr die Geschichte mögt, dann schreibt mir gaaanz viele Reviews. Das solltet ihr aber erst recht tun, wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt oder ihr Fragen habt ! Und vielen Dank natürlich für die Reviews die ihr mir geschrieben habt ! Also großes Danke an :  
  
1.Eleana ( Keine Sorge, ich wäre die letzte die sie heiraten lassen würde. Das lass ich schön bleiben...oder doch nicht ? ^^° Soll ja spannend bleiben.) 2. Shelley ( Ja das mit Bruchtal...ich nenne das jetzt mal künstlerische Freiheit ^-^. Und solange es nicht größer wie ganz Mittelerde wird...^.^'...*ggg* Das Lob über den Rat von Elrond hat mich sehr gefreut, denn so hatte ich es mir auch vorgestellt, nur kann ich die Sachen nicht immer so gut rüberbringen. *leider* ) 3. Nein nicht an mich...der dritte Review kam zwar von mir, aber das war nur um jemandem zu zeigen wie man reviewed und ich hoffe ich bekomme bald ein Review von dir Tilisus ! ( Musst dich zwar erst anmelden bei Fanfiction.Net, aber koscht ja nix. ) 4. Tears ( Meine Schreibkünste sind auch miserabel, aber ich habe es einfach immer wieder versucht und so ganz langsam werden sie besser.....ich muss noch viel lernen. Deine Ideen interessieren mich jetzt aber schon...O.O *platztvorneugier* ^.~ )  
  
Nun als Warnung kann ich euch nur wieder sagen, dass es hier meist um Liebesbeziehungen unter Männern geht und wenn ihr das nicht mögt...dann sucht schnell das Weite !  
  
Elbisch ist in , normale Sprache in "". Das Kapitel spielt ein paar Tage nach dem letzten, Arwen und Aragorn suchen noch immer verzweifelt nach einer Lösung und den zwei Personen die ihnen helfen können. Ob Elladan und Elrohir ihnen weiterhin helfen werden ? Gut, dann fangen wir mal an !  
  
Kapitel 1: Das Geheimnis wird gelüftet ?  
  
*****Bruchtal***** Es war noch früh am Morgen, als im hintersten Eck des Gartens in Bruchtal eine klare Stimme anfing zu singen. Es war Elladan. Er und sein Bruder saßen unter einem Magnolienbaum und genoßen den taufrischen Garten. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen lange darüber beratschlagt wie sie Aragorn und ihrer Schwester helfen könnten und auch an diesem Morgen hatten sie schon lange darüber nachgedacht. Elladan saß nun mit dem Rücken an den breiten Stamm des Baumes gelehnt, während Elrohir den Kopf in seinen Schoss gelegt hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschloßen und schien zu schlafen... Eine seltene Angewohnheit der Elben, denn mit geschloßenen Augen zu schlafen hieß, dass man nicht gleich aufwachte, sobald sich etwas bewegte und das konnte durchaus tödlich sein. Aber es zeigte auch Vertrauen, sehr großes Vertrauen. Das hatte ihnen einst ein weiser alter Man erklärt, dessen Name Elladan längst vergessen hatte, vielleicht war es ja Mithrandir gewesen. Auf jeden Fall war Elladan damals noch sehr jung gewesen und er konnte sich nur noch vage daran erinnern. Langsam begannen sich die Blüten des Magnolienbaumes zu öffnen, sie waren strahlend Weiß und der Tau schimmerte in der aufgehenden Sonne. Elladan sang weiter, denn dabei konnte er sich am besten konzentrieren. Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Andauernd hielt ihn etwas davon ab sich auf das eigentliche Problem zu besinnen. Die Lösung hatten sie ja schon längst gefunden, aber wie sollte man sie anwenden ?  
  
Elrohir und er hatten bis jetzt beschloßen Estel und Undómiel vorerst noch nichts zu erzählen, denn wozu ihnen Hoffnungen machen, wenn es dann doch nicht klappte ? Aber ob das gut war ? Würden diese ihnen nicht später den Vorwurf machen, dass sie daran Schuld seien, das sie heiraten mussten ? Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis zur Hochzeit...ihm würde diese Lösung nichts ausmachen. Auf keinen Fall ! Am besten war es wohl noch einmal darüber zu reden. Er sah auf seinen Bruder hinab und lächelte, er sah so unschuldig aus wenn er die Augen geschloßen hatte.  
  
Elrohir merkte wie eine Hand seinen Rücken entlang zu seiner Hüfte strich und dort liegen blieb. Er mochte es die Augen zu schließen, denn wenn man nicht sehen konnte, dann fühlte, roch und hörte man viel besser als sonst. Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen er sich einfach nur auf die Stelle konzentrierte wo Elladans Hand lag. Sie glühte beinahe, zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen. Elladan, wie spät ist es ? Sein Bruder senkte den Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an. Nicht allzu spät. Noch genügend Zeit sich Gedanken über das Problem zu machen oder..., er schwieg geheimnisvoll. Elrohir überlegte Was ist zuerst an der Reihe ?, fragte er schließlich. Was meinst du, ist wohl wichtiger Elrohir ?, konterte Elladan.  
  
Okay, okay...hab schon verstanden, das Problem also... Elladans lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter als er die Entäuschung im Gesicht seines Bruders sah. Er beugte sich noch ein bisschen weiter hinunter, sodass ihre Gesichter nur noch Millimeter von einander entfernt waren. Elrohir war verblüfft, aber er hatte doch gedacht.....? Bevor er zum weiterdenken kam spürte er jedoch den Atem seines Bruders auf seinem Gesicht. Und wo bleibt die Inspiration ? Ist die nicht am wichtigsten in diesem Falle ? Und noch bevor seinem Bruder ein Einwand in den Sinn kommen konnte, beugte sich Elladan vor und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Elrohir erwiderte den Kuss und zog Elladan zu sich auf den Boden. Gierig verlangte seine Zunge nach Einlass, welcher ihr gewährt wurde. Dem Kuss folgte ein nächster und diesem folgte wieder einer, ihre Küsse wurde immer ungestümer... Nach einiger Zeit trennten sie ihre Lippen allerdings nach Atem ringend voneinander. Elladan legte seinen Kopf auf Elrohirs Schulter und küsste sanft dessen Hals, schließlich sah er Elrohir fragend an, Was meinst du, sollen wir es ihnen nicht doch sagen ?.  
  
Dieser strich Elladan ruhig durch die Haare und sagte letztendlich, was sie noch an diesem Abend tun würden, Sie werden es ja doch eines Tages herausbekommen. Zumindest sagen sollten wir es ihnen, was wir dann tun steht uns noch offen..  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry das dieses Kapitel etwas kurz ist, aber in letzter Zeit komme ich kaum zum schreiben.... Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen spätestens in drei Wochen wieder ein Kapitel zu posten...^-^ Ich hoffe ich schaffe es, denn nächste Woche habe ich Praktikum und dann fahre ich zwei Wochen in Urlaub....aber ich bemühe mich ! Und ich hoffe das Kapitel wird länger und sinnvoller. ^.~ Bis bald, eure ~gestresste~ Helluin.  
  
P.S.: Bitte reviewed mir weiterhin so fleißig, das hilft mir beim weiterschreiben sehr viel ! ! ! 


	3. Wenn das mal funktioniert

Disclaimer : Keine Figur, bis auf die ein oder andere freierfundene, gehört mir. ( Glaubt ihr ich wäre auch nur anhaltsweise im Stande so geniale Charaktere zu entwerfen ? ... Falls ja, dann solltet ihr langsam mal an eurem Verstand zweifeln. ^-^° ) Was ich sagen will : Alles, was ich aus HdR verwendet habe, gehört natürlich J.R.R.Tolkien und nicht mir.  
  
Authors note : Wisst ihr was ich mit dem obrigen ( sehr verwirrenden ) Disclaimer meine ? Hoffentlich...Wenn ihr die Geschichte mögt, dann schreibt mir gaaanz viele Reviews. Das solltet ihr aber erst recht tun, wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt oder ihr Fragen habt ! Danke für dein Review Tears ! Ich wird mal bei deinen Geschichten vorbeischauen !  
  
Nun als Warnung kann ich euch nur wieder sagen, dass es hier meist um Liebesbeziehungen unter Männern geht und wenn ihr das nicht mögt...dann sucht schnell das Weite !  
  
Elbisch ist in , normale Sprache in "". Das Kapitel spielt etwas später am selben Tag des zweiten Kapitels. Gut, dann fangen wir mal an ! ^-^'  
  
Kapitel 3: Wenn das mal funktioniert.....  
  
*****In Bruchtal*****  
  
Estel ! Aragorn drehte sich um und suchte die Person die ihn gerufen hatte. Am anderen Ende des Ganges erschien Legolas Also eins muss man dir lassen, deine Elbische Seite wird immer stärker...jetzt hörst du schon fast so gut wie ich. Aragorn konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, dass ich so lernfähig bin und in so kurzer Zeit das lerne, wozu ein gewisser Prinz Jahrtausende benötigt hat ? Das ist jetzt aber nicht wahr ! Legolas musste nun auch schmunzeln.  
  
Die zwei setzten sich auf eine der zahlreichen Bänke unter eines der Fenster. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, da waren sie gemeinsam durch die Lande gezogen um den einen Ring zu vernichten. Seither hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, doch in so kurzer Zeit hatte sich einiges ereignet.  
  
Ich habe gehört, deine Brüder wollen auf das Amt als König von Düsterwald verzichten... Wieso denn das ? Es war ein Gerücht, das Aragorn schon seit er es gehört hatte verwirrte. Er selbst würde ja auch König werden und auch wenn man viele Pflichten hatte, so unangenehm fand er es jetzt auch nicht. Vater hat nun über eine sehr lange Zeit regiert, es wird schwer sein für unser Volk sich an einen neuen, wenn auch vertrauten, König zu gewöhnen. Und noch etwas : Denke nicht immer wie ein Mensch ! Wenn man als Elb zum König wird, muss man um einiges länger regieren als es ein Mensch tut.  
  
An diesen Worten war einiges was stimmte, als Mensch überliess man die Herrschaft irgendwann seinen Kindern, doch bei den Elben, da diese unsterblich waren, wurde es anders gehandhabt. Wie steht es mit dir Legolas ? Estel sah seinen Freund neugierig an.  
  
Sicher nicht ! Wo bliebe meine Freiheit ? Legolas sagte diese Worte so überzeugend, wie er nur konnte, doch in seinen Augen flackerte für einen Moment Unsicherheit auf und diese zeigte Aragorn, das der Elb sich doch nicht so sicher war, was er tun sollte.  
  
Während die zwei beisammen saßen kam Elrohir angerannt.  
  
Hey, Estel ! Komm mit, es geht um das Problem. Er zwinkerte und stand ungeduldig vor dem zukünftigen König. Was für ein Problem denn ? Legolas sah abwechselnd seinen Freund und dessen Bruder an. Elrohir begann zu scherzen, Le-Legolas, schau mich nicht so durchdringend an, da bekomme ich Angst ! Ach wirklich ? Nun wenn das so ist...dann verrate mir doch einfach worum es geht, mein lieber Elrohir Elrondion.  
  
*****Im Zimmer der Zwillinge*****  
  
Arwen begann langsam zu verstehen, was Elladan ihr zu erklären versuchte. Der Plan war einfach und effektiv. Und deswegen ist es wichtig, das wir alles schnellstens vorbereiten und du zu den Schneidern gehst und darauf bestehst, das eure Kleider umgenäht werden ! Ich glaube ich habe verstanden. Arwen lächelte und es war das erste erleichterte Lächeln seit langer Zeit.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Elrohir kam mit Aragorn und Legolas im Schlepptau herein. Er liess sich einfach nicht abschütteln ! Und da er uns versprochen hat zu helfen...nicht böse sein Elladan, okay ? Elladan schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte Wie könnte ich das jemals ! Aber weiss er denn worum es geht ? Stille. Ähm nein. Elrohir setzte eine naive Miene auf, als wüsste auch er nichts und sah seinen Bruder mit großen unschuldigen Augen an. ELROHIR ! Grrr....also echt.  
  
Legolas hatte ruhig zugesehen und bemerkte das er bereit war seinen Freunden zu helfen, wobei auch immer. Die vier sahen ihn stumm an und letztlich erklärten die Zwillinge dann allen was sie vorhatten.  
  
Na, wenn das mal funktioniert... Legolas hatte so seine Zweifel, doch versprochen war versprochen.  
  
*****Im Zimmer der Hobbits*****  
  
In einem kleinen Zimmer, das seit der Ringzerstörung eigens für Hobbits eingerichtet war, saßen Gimli, Frodo und Bilbo an einem kleinen Tisch und unterhielten sich über das kommende Fest. Gimli brummte vor sich hin.  
  
"Warum waren denn alle gegen meinen Vorschlag ?" Frodo lachte "Gimli, Morbovia sind einfach keine Gedeckblumen für eine Hochzeit und schon gar nicht für eine Elbische !" "Ja, aber sie sehen wunderschön aus." Bilbo zog an seiner Pfeife und nickte, er hatte sie einmal tief unten in den Bergen gesehen, als er den einen Ring fand und sie waren nur allzu schön.  
  
Whärend sich Frodo und der Zwerg weiter über die seltsamen Blumen unterhielten, die ohne Licht existieren konnten, klopfte es an der Tür. "Darf ein alter Freund eintreten ?"  
  
"Gandalf, natürlich. Komm herein !" Bilbo war froh seinen alten und weisen Freund wiederzusehen. "Was bringt dich heute zu uns ?" Gandalf nahm sich einen der Stühle und setzte sich. Der Stuhl war aufwändig mit Schnitzereien verziert, wie sie nur von Elbenhand stammen konnten.  
  
"Ich war auf der Suche nach euch." Sagte der Zauberer ernst. "Warum so ernst ? Es sind Feiertage, woher also die trübe Stimmung ?" neugierig lehnte sich Frodo in seinen Stuhl und sah Mithrandir an. Der Zauberer war älter geworden, seine Haare waren noch länger geworden und seine Falten hatten sich nun auch zunehmend vermehrt. Für das, dass er früher fast gar keine hatte, ging es nun ziemlich schnell, doch noch immer oder vielleicht jetzt erst recht, strahlte er eine Würde aus, die es mit der eines Königs leicht aufnahm.  
  
"Ich schätze es gibt keine guten Nachrichten, auch wenn ich es gerne noch eine Weile verschwiegen hätte, so sehe ich mich nun gezwungen euch schon jetzt zu informieren, über das was euch nach dieser Hochzeit bevorsteht." Gandalf sah die drei ruhig an. Was er ihnen zu sagen hatte war nicht einfach, diesmal würden die Gefährten wohl ihre letzte Reise antreten und sich von Mittelerde, ihren Freunde und manchen Gefährten verabschieden müssen.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Na, was glaubt ihr wie es weitergeht ? Mal sehen was ich mir da schönes ausdenke.....endlich eine Gelegenheit ein paar um die Ecke zu bringen !!! Nein. Scherz beiseite, das könnte ich ihnen niemals antun. Aber sie werden doch wohl einiges ertragen müssen. ^-^° Der Weg zur Erleuchtung....äh...zur wahren Liebe ist hart und lang ! Warum sollte ich es einfach machen wenn es auch kompliziert geht ? *grins*  
  
Also bis bald, eure Helluin ! =)  
  
P.S.: Bitte verzeiht meine Rechtschreibfehler, ich finde zwar nie welche, aber da sind sie garantiert ! ^.^' 


	4. Die neue Gefahr

Disclaimer: Keine Figur, bis auf die ein oder andere freierfundene, gehört mir. ( Glaubt ihr ich wäre auch nur Anhaltsweise im Stande so geniale Charaktere zu entwerfen? ... Falls ja, dann solltet ihr langsam mal an eurem Verstand zweifeln. -° ) Was ich sagen will: Alles, was ich aus HdR verwendet habe, gehört natürlich J.R.R.Tolkien und nicht mir.  
  
Authors note: Wisst ihr was ich mit dem obigen (sehr verwirrenden) Disclaimer meine? Hoffentlich...Wenn ihr die Geschichte mögt, dann schreibt mir gaaanz viele Reviews. Das solltet ihr aber erst recht tun, wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt oder ihr Fragen habt! Außerdem danke für eure Reviews!  
  
Nun als Warnung kann ich euch nur wieder sagen, dass es hier meist um Liebesbeziehungen unter Männern geht und wenn ihr das nicht mögt...dann sucht schnell das Weite!  
  
Elbisch ist in , normale Sprache in „". Gut, dann fangen wir mal an! -'  
  
Kapitel 4: Die neue Gefahr  
  
Im Zimmer der Hobbits  
  
„Gandalf, sprichst du etwa von einem neuen Abenteuer?"fragte Frodo ahnungsvoll.Der weiße Zauberer nickte und schaute in die Runde. Er wollte Frodo nicht fortschicken, der Junge hatte genug mitgemacht. Aber Bilbo war zu alt und Gimli...der würde so oder so mit müssen.  
  
„Ich spreche von einer Gefahr. Bestimmt noch nicht so groß, wie die von Mordor es zu ihrer Zeit war, doch man sollte sie nicht außer Acht lassen." Bilbo ging zu der großen Landkarte an der Wand und fragte neugierig, wo die Gefahr denn zu finden wäre und wer ihr entgegentreten solle. „Bilbo, mein alter Freund, du weißt genau worauf es ankommt und womit ich noch zögere. Die Gefahr liegt weit ab von Mittelerde und wen ich schicken werde weiss ich selbst noch nicht genau."Der alte Hobbit tuschelte vor sich hin „Außerhalb Mittelerdes also...so so. Du meinst also über dem Meer."Und genau das meinte Gandalf.  
  
Er erklärte Frodo, Bilbo und Gimli die Umstände: „Als wir Mordor in der letzten Schlacht besiegten, waren auf seiner Seite auch Krieger aus den Landen über dem Meer. Sie sind mit riesigen Schiffen in den Anduin gefahren. Und ein paar sind auch wieder heimwärts gesegelt. Aber diese Wenigen hatten einen Passagier an Bord, der nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Keine Sorge, es war nicht Sauron, der ist besiegt und vernichtet! Aber dieser Fremde strahlte eine böse Kraft aus, die der von Sauron ähnelt. Vielleicht war er ein treuer Diener Saurons, der zulange in dessen nähe war und so einen Teil von dessen böser Energie abbekommen hatte. Selbst dann jedoch kann er für uns gefährlich werden. Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass er wieder normal oder vernichtet wird. Außerdem handelt es sich hier nur um meine Vermutung. Wer er wirklich ist, weiss ich nicht."  
  
Gandalf seufzte „Und da beginnt auch schon mein Problem mit der Auswahl der Gefährten. Ich selbst kann nicht sehr weit mitkommen, da meine Kraft zurzeit an Mittelerde gebunden ist, Aragorn wird Arwen heiraten und König werden, Legolas wage ich nicht mitzuschicken, da er der einzige Sohn Thranduils ist, der die Thronfolge noch nicht verweigert hat, und außerdem wissen wir ja was passiert, wenn Elben dem Meer zu nahe kommen. Merry, Pippin und Sam haben endlich ein normales Leben, Gimli dir überlasse ich es selbst und Frodo dir möchte ich nicht nocheinmal solch ein Grauen aufbürden."Nachdem Gandalf seine Bedenken jedem der alten Gefährten gegenüber geäußert hatte, erhob Bilbo seine Hand und wollte etwas sagen, doch Mithrandir schnitt ihm das Wort ab „Bilbo, mein Guter, du bist zu alt."  
  
Gimli schaute auf den Boden und schien vor sich hin zu grübeln, schließlich fragte er in die eingetretene Stille hinein „Wird jeder der neuen Gefährten die gleiche Last tragen oder gibt es wie beim letzten Mal jemanden, der mehr ertragen muss?"Die Antwort des Weisen klang irgendwie beruhigend, diesmal würde keiner mehr Verantwortung tragen müssen, als die anderen. „Gut, dann bin ich dabei!"meinte Gimli grinsend.  
  
Bei den Schneidern der Elben  
  
„Wir sollen beide Gewänder nocheinmal umnähen?"Die Elbin, die bei den Schneidern das sagen hatte, schaute Undómiel entsetzt an. „Miriel, das geht doch bestimmt, oder? Es ist furchtbar wichtig!"Arwen hatte gewusst, dass dieser Plan schwierig werden würde. Miriel war die beste Schneiderin aus Lothlorien, Galadriel hatte sie extra mitgebracht. Und es war wichtig sie zu überzeugen, denn von den jetzigen Gewänder waren eines zu breit. Aber vor allem durfte die Schneiderin keinen Verdacht schöpfen.  
  
„Bitte Miriel, für die Hochzeit soll doch alles perfekt sein und du weißt wie schnell sich das Gewicht von Estel ändern kann.Er ist eben ein Mensch." Das würde hoffentlich funktionieren. Die Elbin nickte und ging zu den anderen Schneidern „Ich schau mal, was ich für euch tun kann. Aber sag deinem Verlobten, er soll sein Gewicht dann bitte nicht mehr verändern." Arwen verbeugte sich und ging mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen aus der Tür.  
  
Im Zimmer von Arwen und Aragorn  
  
Legolas saß auf dem großen Bett, während Aragorn die Liste mit den zuerledigenden Dingen abhakte. Morgen abend würde die Hochzeit stattfinden und bis dahin musste alles vorbereitet sein. „Glaubst du nicht, es fällt auf, wenn ihr beide fehlt?"Legolas zweifelte noch immer an dem Plan der Zwillinge. Doch Estel schüttelte nur den Kopf und bearbeitete die Liste weiter. „Ich glaube nicht und selbst wenn, was sollen sie tun? Elrond, Gandalf und Galadriel sind sowieso die einzigen, die es merken können. Und keiner wird es wagen seine Gedanken aus-zusprechen."Legolas nickte „Außer Galadriel vielleicht..."  
  
Estel wollte gar nicht daran denken und immer wenn er auf der Liste nachschaute was noch fehlte, so war es noch das gleiche wie vorher. Wie konnte Zeit so langsam vergehen? Es waren noch zwei Punkte, zum einen waren es die Schneider und zum anderen die Elben, die das Brautpaar schmücken sollten. Zu den ersteren war Arwen gegangen und zu den letzteren die Zwillinge.  
  
Es vergingen noch eine geraume Weile bis endlich Arwen in das Zimmer trat und den beiden Wartenden lächelnd bescheid gab, das ihr Teil des Plans geklappt hatte. Und eine halbe Stunde später kamen auch Elladan und Elrohir mit guten Neuigkeiten ins Zimmer. „Als wir ihnen gesagt haben, dass wir euch richten werden, da haben sie uns allen möglichen Tests unterzogen..."stöhnte Elrohir und auch Elladan schien ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven zu sein. „Aber letztendlich waren sie damit einverstanden."Die Fünf beschlossen sich nun erst einmal auszuruhen, da der morgige Tag anstrengend werden würde.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Na, wie geht es jetzt wohl weiter....? Viel passiert ist ja noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, aber es sollte auch erst einmal eine Überleitung sein. Ohne die geht es leider nicht. Mal sehen was ich mir noch ausgedacht habe..... - Ich komme hoffentlich bald wieder zum Schreiben ..  
  
Also, bis bald, eure Helluin! =)  
  
P.S.: Bitte verzeiht meine Rechtschreibfehler, ich finde zwar nie welche, aber da sind sie garantiert! .' 


End file.
